Ein Tag im Leben des Bradley Michael Crawford
by sorion
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles


**Ein Tag im Leben des Bradley Michael Crawford**

Autor: SOrion

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Pairing: Ganz was anderes, als ich ursprünglich vor hatte…

Rating: G

Kategorie: short-story, humor

Warnung: Schamloser Missbrauch von Schwarz-Klischees und nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen…

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, etc…

Kommentar: Für die Leute von „Kurenai no Tenshi" - (Vermutlich nicht ganz das, was ihr erwartet habt, aber Brad kommt drin vor )

Summary: Der Titel sagt alles…

Danke an Lady Arrogance für's Beta-Lesen.

* * *

Brad Michael Crawford versuchte zu arbeiten. Die Tatsache, dass er es nur versuchte, hatte selbstverständlich seine Gründe…

Vor zwei Wochen war Schwarz in ein neues Apartment gezogen. Ein sehr großes, teures, exklusives natürlich. Schuldig war besonders von dem geräumigen Zimmer angetan, das man als Wohnzimmer bezeichnen konnte. Beinahe die Hälfte der Apartment-Fläche wurde davon eingenommen. Die Küche, die daran angrenze, war ebenfalls offen.

Rundherum waren nach außen verspiegelte Scheiben, die einen unglaublichen Ausblick auf Tokio ermöglichten, und trotzdem neugierige Augen fern hielt. (Obwohl bei der Höhe, auf der sie sich befanden, es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass irgendjemand ohne Hubschrauber noch hätte reinschauen können.)

Die Schlaf- und Badezimmer standen dem Luxus in nichts nach.

Die Wohnung war perfekt.

Schuldig war ganz begeistert gewesen und hatte nicht gescheut, seine Meinung auch so lange lautstark kund zu tun, bis Crawford trotz seiner Bedenken einwilligte, sie zu kaufen.

Nagi hatte die Schultern gezuckt und „mir doch egal" gemault. Und Farfarellos gehobene Augenbraue – seine einzige Reaktion – mussten die anderen selbst deuten.

Schuldig nahm es auf sich, eben dies zu versuchen: „Er ist begeistert. Kaufen, Brad."

Ja, Brad hatte schließlich nachgegeben, Schuldig gejauchzt, Nagi weitergemault, und Farf seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannt.

Und Brad bereute es seither jeden Tag…

Denn dieser eine, große Raum hatte einen entscheidenden Nachteil: Sein Schreibtisch stand ebenfalls darin. Zwar ganz an einem Ende, aber manchmal nützte auch das nichts mehr.

Wie zum Beispiel gerade jetzt.

Der Fernseher lief in angenehmer Raumlautstärke, die Schuldig und Nagi beim Kampf um die Fernbedienung weit übertrafen. Schuldig war dabei gewesen, sich seine Lieblingsserie anzuschauen, als Nagi sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und verkündet hatte, dass er jetzt etwas anderes sehen wolle.

Dass beide einen eigenen Fernseher in ihrem Zimmer gehabt hätten, schien nicht zur Debatte zu stehen.

Nagi befand sich – mit seinen siebzehn Jahren etwas verspätet – seit einigen Monaten in einer furchtbaren, pubertären Phase, die stetig schlimmer wurde. Nichts war in Ordnung, alle nervten ihn, niemand verstand ihn, alle waren Idioten, die Lehrer hatten von nichts eine Ahnung, er konnte nichts richtig machen, keiner mochte ihn, das Wetter war scheiße… und so weiter und so fort.

Und Schuldig war seit seinem Eintreten in die Pubertät vor zehn Jahren nicht um einen Tag erwachsener geworden.

Somit klatschten die beiden entsprechend oft aneinander.

Crawford rieb sich übers Gesicht.

Und, richtig, einer fehlte noch in der beschaulichen Familienidylle. Aber er machte sich jetzt ebenso bemerkbar.

Wiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Krrrrrrtschsch. Wirrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Brfffffffffwiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Crawford verspürte den Drang seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch zu knallen, als der Mixer in der (architektonisch wunderschönen, offenen) Küche loslegte.

„Ich war zuerst da!"

„Wen interessiert das! Jetzt bin ich da!"

Crawford massierte seine Schläfen.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Krrrrchchchchchwiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr.

„Verpiss dich, du kleine Kröte!"

„Perverser alter Sack!"

Crawford schnappte seinem Telefonhörer und drückte eine Schnellwahltaste. Er wartete, bis am anderen Ende jemand ran ging, aber nicht, bis sein Gesprächspartner etwas sagte. „Hast du Zeit?", fragte er sofort.

Die tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende klang amüsiert. „Heute hast du ja noch weniger lang ausgehalten."

In der Tat. Es war noch nicht einmal zwei Uhr nachmittags… „Ja, ja. Hast du Zeit?"

„Ja. Hier sieht's nicht viel besser aus. In zwanzig Minuten?"

„Zehn." Crawford hängte auf, packte sein Jackett und stürmte mit einem „ich muss weg" aus dem Haus.

Kaum schloss sich die Türe des Apartmenthauses hinter ihm, blieb er kurz stehen und atmete tief die frische Stadtluft ein.

Ob Farfarello mit seinem Mixer einen Kurzschluss verursachen und die Wohnung abfackeln würde, oder Schuldig und Nagi sich gegenseitig zerfleischten, interessierte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht.

Endlich Ruhe.

Huuuuuuuuuuup!

Oder auch nicht…

Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und eilte zu dem üblichen Treffpunkt. Da würde es dann zwar auch nicht ruhiger werden, aber die Geräuschkulisse lohnte sich wesentlich mehr.

Er legte seinen Weg in einer Rekordzeit von 8 Minuten und 56 Sekunden zurück und öffnete die Türe zu einer kleinen Zweizimmerwohnung in einem (bestenfalls mittelmäßigen) Wohnblock.

Sofort wurde er von einer Hand am Kragen gepackt und gegen ein Paar hungriger Lippen gezogen. Crawford stieß mit seinem Fuß die Türe hinter sich zu und erwiderte den Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen fast schon erleichtert.

Aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich kurz zu lösen und zu murmeln: „_Wer_ hat es nicht länger ausgehalten?"

Die grünen Augen vor ihm funkelten amüsiert zurück. „Ich sagte doch, bei uns sieht's nicht viel besser aus…"

„Genug geredet, Kudou", lachte Crawford und schnappte sich den attraktiven Blonden zu einem weiteren Kuss.

Einige Zeit später fanden sich die beiden im Bett wieder, nachdem sie von der Couch, dem Wohnzimmertisch, der Theke in der Küche und dem Fußboden Gebrauch gemacht hatten.

Crawford rümpfte die Nase, als Youji sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

Youji grinste nur. „Du hast deine Macken, ich hab meine."

Crawford antwortete darauf nichts. „Wie genau sieht's denn bei euch aus?"

Youji stieß entnervt Rauch aus. „Aya ist sauer auf Omi, weil der nicht tun will, was er ihm sagt. Omi ist sauer auf Aya, weil der ihm sagen will, was er zu tun hat. Ken geht dazwischen und wird von beiden auseinander genommen, worauf er dann mit streitet."

Crawford lachte. „Und wo bist du dabei?"

„Auf dem Balkon mit meiner Macke." Er paffte vor sich hin. „Bei dir?"

„Schuldig und Nagi verhalten sich kindisch, und Farfarello arbeitet sich mit seinem Mixer durch alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Same old, same old…"

„Na ja…" Youji drückte seine Zigarette aus, stand auf und suchte sich seine Kleider zusammen (die einen beachtlichen Radius erreicht hatten, wenn man bedachte, wie klein die Wohnung war). „Sehen wir uns morgen?"

Crawford setzte sich. „Ja. Wieder gegen zwei?"

Youji zog sich die Hose an, ließ aber den Knopf offen. Er grinste. „Wir werden sehen, Bradley, wir werden sehen…"

Crawford sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor fünf. Er seufzte. Viel zu früh… Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

Er schloss die Apartmenttüre auf und spähte hinein. Es war verdächtig ruhig, auch konnte er niemanden im Wohnzimmer ausmachen.

Er trat ein und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Immer noch nichts.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um und horchte angestrengt, ob er irgendwelche Geräusche ausmachen konnte.

Und tatsächlich… Ein dumpfes Pochen und ein paar Schreie. Er folgte dem Pochen durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch und auf der anderen Seite raus zu den Schlafzimmern.

Im Durchgang blieb er einen Augenblick stehen und blinzelte verwirrt. Farfarello kauerte vor Schuldigs Zimmertüre, sah durch das Schlüsselloch und kicherte.

Auch das noch!

Crawford stürzte auf die Türe zu und riss sie auf. Wenn es Farfarello amüsierte, konnte Schuldig nichts Gutes im Schilde führen…

Und zum zweiten Mal in fünfzehn Sekunden blieb Brad Crawford erstarrt stehen.

Offenbar kam das Pochen von Schuldigs Bett, das gegen die Zimmerwand stieß, und an die Schreie dachte er jetzt lieber nicht.

Es sah so aus, als hätten Schuldig und Nagi ihre Differenzen beiseite gelegt… Oder zumindest trugen sie sie jetzt anders aus.

Das Pochen hörte in dem Moment auf, als Crawford die Türe geöffnet hatte. Das bescherte ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf dem Bett.

Crawford verschluckte beinahe seine Zunge. „Ähiim…?" Er räusperte sich und ignorierte das unmännliche Geräusch, das er von sich gegeben hatte. „Hm. Weitermachen."

Schuldig, der auf dem Rücken lag, grinste Crawford ohne Scham an und hob seine Hüften. „Ja, Nagi, mach weiter…"

„Oh, Gott, SchuUUUU!"

Crawford schloss die Türe hinter sich und ließ jetzt zu, rot anzulaufen.

Um wenigstens noch ein Bisschen Respekt zu behalten, stützte er seine Hände in die Hüften und starrte Farfarello an. „Los. In dein Zimmer."

Farfarello erwiderte den harten Blick zwar knurrend, tat aber, was man ihm gesagt hatte.

Aber gerade, als Crawford den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich mit seiner Arbeit abzulenken, fiel ihm etwas auf…

Sein Schlafzimmer lag genau zwischen denen von Schuldig und Nagi…

Er hatte beim Einziehen gedacht, dass er die zwei Streithähne so etwas unter Kontrolle behalten könne.

Aber jetzt… Er schickte einen Stossseufzer gen Himmel. Also, egal, wo die beiden ihre neu gefundene Vertrautheit ausleben würden, er wäre nur eine (dünne) Wand entfernt.

Sein Handy riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Hallo? … Aha… Aya und Omi… Ich verstehe." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Nein das überrascht mich nicht… Warum? Das willst du nicht wissen."

Er trottete mit dem Telefon am Ohr ins Wohnzimmer. „In einer halben Stunde? Okay… Du bringst das Abendessen."

Zwei laute Schreie hallten durch das Apartment.

Crawford seufzte. „Hast du schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, ganz auszuziehen?"

FIN

14.4.2005


End file.
